


Not As Lonely As He Seems

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: Just A "Normal" Family [3]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: G POV, Had to have G's as well and make it a full set, I had fics from both of the Hanna's point of view on their relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People viewed G in a certain way.  A loner who barely stayed in an apartment more than a few months.  Someone without connections.  Without family or friends.  It's what made him such a good Agent.  But what they didn't know was the family G never spoke about.  Of the home he went to most nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As Lonely As He Seems

**Author's Note:**

> The fantastical LadySnowStorm beta'd for me.
> 
> I had both Michelle's and Sam's POV I had to have G's as well.

G was a loner, in fact he was known for it. He worked on his own, and went undercover alone. He had never had a family. Sure he had had foster parents and siblings, but he never really stayed long enough to make any real connections. He had never had a family or friends, so how could he possibly miss what he had never known? Then Hetty went and gave him a partner. He had been pissed at first, he’s not gonna lie. It’s one thing to be partnered for a single mission, but it was another thing to be partnered permanently. G didn’t do that, commitments and lasting relationships. The only one he had was towards his country. Why Hetty thought it was a good idea…

And then he met Sam. G gave him a hard time, teased him, mocked him, and Sam gave back just as much as G threw at him. Within a week, G found himself liking the man despite himself. He had tried not to like him or be friendly with him or get attached in anyway, but by the end of the mission G did. He liked him a lot.

They started spending time together outside the office, only it wasn’t just the let’s go out for drinks after work type of thing, it was more like the every spare moment type of thing. G wasn’t picky when it came to his sexual partners. If he liked them he liked them that was how he viewed it. So he wasn’t surprised about his attraction to Sam. What he was surprised about was the fact that it wasn’t just attraction. He was falling hard and fast, and G never fell.

He didn’t do commitment, love or relationships and upon recognizing the signs, he should have distanced himself. That would have been the smart thing to do, yet he couldn’t do it. It was like Sam had a hold of him and G couldn’t free himself, and he didn’t really want to.

And when he discovered Sam was married with kids, it hurt worse than the time he had been shot. Any of the times he had been shot. He thought, maybe, possibly, that he and Sam…But no, he was wrong, so wrong. This was better though, it forced him to distance himself. What they had right now was enough. He had a partner and a friend and that was enough.

At least, that’s what he told himself.

Sam dragged him home one day, and again G didn’t fight him. He did that a lot, giving into Sam. Sure they bickered and teased but in the end, G always gave into him. Gave him whatever made him happy, even if that hurt him, such as meeting the family.

G could see how Sam could have fallen in love with Michelle. She was smart, dangerous, and had a quick wit. G wasn’t sure if he should hate the fact Sam had a happy marriage or be grateful Sam did. Because even though G wanted him, he wanted Sam to be happy more. And wasn’t that a strange feeling? G caring about Sam’s happiness more than his own.

Then there were the kids. His Banana-Hanna, who at two years old had him completely wrapped around her finger, her adorable tiny cute fingers. There were tea parties, sleepovers and dress up, and the way she said “Uncle Callen” made his heart ache. And Aiden who would drag Callen to the park to play, who begged him to teach him how to play basketball to impress his Dad, who came to Uncle Callen first because he couldn’t talk to his parents. He had never wanted kids before, but now he wanted them.

G’s apartments was empty and lonely, while the Hanna’s had a spare bed in the office. He was there every night and went to work with Sam every morning, so it was just easier to sleep on the pull out. It had nothing to do with the fact G didn’t want to go home. That he liked those nights that Aiden had a bad dream and would crawl into bed with him. Banana-Hanna somehow knew when those nights were and would join them in the bed which was barely big enough for one adult, let alone the three of them. Even with waking up to feet in his face or elbows in his stomach, it was the highlight of his night. He loved them unconditionally, and he was terrified of losing them. He wasn’t used to this fear.

Then there was Michelle, who had welcomed him so easily. She was this incredible CIA operative turned stay at home Mom, and G was in awe of her. He enjoyed being with her just as much as he did Sam. In fact, G was there even when Sam wasn’t. He liked to watch her cook, though he wasn’t allowed to help, since one very memorable incident occurred, which shall never ever be spoken about. G found that he could tell her anything. She was tough, with a wit like Sam’s, and with this force around her that made everyone stand at attention. 

One day, he had realized that he had fallen in love with her, and that she mattered to him just as much as Sam and the kids did, and that fear he had of losing them included her. It didn’t change his situation, being in love with them didn’t change a thing. He couldn’t tell them without risking all of this. He had a family that he loved and would protect no matter what. He hadn’t felt that way since he was a kid. Only one foster home had ever gave him that feeling, and he didn’t want to lose it again. G was a guest in their family and he was happy to keep it that way.

Life went on, and G made sure to keep that part of himself away from them. He made sure to stay just the right distance to keep them from finding out. In exchange, G got Sunday night dinners with the one dish Michelle couldn’t cook, recitals and sitting in the front row, games where he cheered above everyone else, bedtimes, bath times, tantrums and birthdays, and G was happy.

Then his fears came to life. Sam was starting to pull away. Every day he was further away, out of his reach, and G tried everything to get him back within that reach. He wasn’t ready to give this up. Not yet, just give him a little more time, he’ll do better at hiding his feelings better, just give Sam back.

When Michelle came to him one day, G learned that it wasn’t just him Sam was distancing himself from but Michelle as well. She didn’t know what was wrong and hoped G did, but he didn’t. His partner was hiding something from him and he couldn’t figure out what. This was worse, how could this get any worse? G would rather give them up, then break apart their family.

The knot in his stomach grew and he just didn’t know what to do. G was an Agent, he was used to action, always knowing exactly what to say, what to do, and right now he was lost. This wasn’t something he could have ever prepared for. He wasn’t sleeping, his work was slipping, and everything just felt wrong.

Weeks after Sam started distancing himself, on one of the few nights G stayed at his latest apartment, Sam picked him up only to pin him against the door in a kiss that G never saw coming. In some part of his mind G realized this might not be the best idea, but the feel of Sam’s body and his lips was too much, and well G never could refuse him. The sex wasn’t perfect, it was rather obvious that Sam didn’t know what he was doing, but it was also the best that he had ever had. Apparently there really was something in the fact that sex was better with someone you loved, and G didn’t even care that they were late that morning.

It wasn’t until later that night when G walked into Sam’s house, that the reason for his hesitance was known. Michelle. He loved her and he had slept with her husband. There was no way she wouldn’t realize what had happened the second he stepped through the door. He never wanted to get between them, and he didn’t want to hurt their marriage. This was exactly the reason why he kept his feelings to himself. What if this splits them up? What if he broke apart their family?

Only Michelle greeted him the same way she always did. She obviously knew, since she was making no effort to hide it. In fact, she seemed pleased by the change, and that floored G. This wasn’t an outcome he had thought of, it never even crossed his mind.

G debated bringing up the elephant in the room. He didn’t want to risk ruining whatever this was but he had to know. He had to know this was alright. G loved her too and he didn’t want to do anything that might hurt her.

“You’re okay with this?” G felt exposed in a way that he couldn’t remember ever being.

Michelle did something unexpected, yet this is Michelle and she always was unexpected. She laughed, a sound that G loved, stepped forward and cupped his face.

“Do you really think Sam would have made a move if I hadn’t pushed him too? That man would have sat on his feelings and pulled away, and we both know it,” she had in that tone she used when people were being particularly slow.

It was then that everything seemed to rush out of him. All these emotions he bottled away, that he hid from everyone including himself. It was too much. Fuck, he was shaking.

She kissed him like he was precious and wonderful. She kissed him like she loved him. Is this what it felt like to be loved?

He didn’t realize Sam had been standing there watching. Shit, G was blushing. He didn’t know what he was doing anymore, this was all new. Love and family was something he never thought he’d have, yet here they were offering him everything. Offering him the world.

So he grabbed it with both hands and planned on never letting go. It was strange to have a home, someplace to go to after work that was more than just a place to sleep. To have bodies curled around him that made him feel safe, loved and happy. He had two people who loved him, two kids that he saw as his own. He had a family and friends now. He no longer was that man he was years ago who didn’t do partners, and didn’t get attached. Sure the world didn’t know, and neither did their friends. But G didn’t care, the most important people knew, and that’s all that mattered.

People saw him as a loner, someone without connections or a family. That was him before, now he was a family man, a husband, a lover, a father, and a friend. He was no longer alone. Even on missions in the middle of nowhere, with no contact for weeks, he had something to come back to. A home

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally only going to make this a 3 shot but then I decided that I'm gonna do some episode Coda's of their relationship behind the scenes.


End file.
